Holly Potter, la sorcière qui ne souriait jamais
by moon55555
Summary: Au 4 Privet Drive, vivait une jeune orpheline qui ne souriait jamais. Son nom ? Holly Potter. Découvrez l'histoire de sa vie et comment cette dernière changera avec l'apparition d'une certaine lettre dans la vie de la petite fille. Trouvera-t-elle enfin la personne capable de la faire sourire ? Lisez pour savoir !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre****:** Holly Potter, la sorcière qui ne souriait jamais.

**Auteur:** Moon55555

**Propriété****:** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'en inspirer. J'ai été obligée à certains moments de de retranscrire les paroles d'Hagrid dans le tomes 1 , car je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, désolé.

* * *

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Holly Potter, qui habitait depuis qu'elle était petite au 4 Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante, Mr et Mrs Dursley, était une enfant qui ne souriait jamais. Bien sûr personne n'aurait pu la blâmer pour cela. Son oncle et sa tante s'acharnaient tellement à lui mener la vie dure que personne à sa place, n'aurait pu rire et s'amuser comme les autres enfants de son âge. Son comportement singulier n'était vraiment pas celle d'une enfant de 11, ce qui intensifiait davantage le mal traitement des Dursley qui la traitait de « bizarre »et d'«enfant anormale » à longueur de journée. Et le fait que la petite fille ressemble trait pour trait à sa mère défunte, Lily Potter, à l'exception de ses cheveux de jais, qu'elle tenait de son père James Potter, lui aussi défunt, ne contribuait pas à apaiser la haine que lui portaient les Dursley, et en particulier Pétunia qui avait toujours détesté et jalousé sa sœur.

Après des années de vie commune avec les Dursley, la jeune Potter avait finit par se faire à l'idée qu'elle était différente. Mais être différente ne signifiait pas pour autant être mauvaise, comme s'acharnaient à croire son oncle et sa tante. Elle était convaincue que ce qui la rendait différente, la rendait aussi unique, et qu'elle était dédiée à faire de grande chose dans sa vie. L'occasion ne s'était tout simplement pas encore présentée, c'est tout.

En 11 ans, Holly Potter n'avait pas eu un seul ami. En effet, son attitude indifférente et stoïque ainsi que la terreur que faisait régner Dudley et sa bande de voyou, faisaient que ses camarades de classe n'osaient pas ou avaient tous peur de l'approcher.

Naturellement, cela ne l'empêchait guère de recevoir des lettres ou même parfois des chocolats à la Saint Valentin, mais toutes étaient anonymes et leur destinataires n'avaient jamais fait l'effort de se manifester en personne devant elle.

La petite fille avait fini par se résigner et à ne plus rien attendre ni espérer des autres. Elle était solitaire et resterait toute seule jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'au jour ou, allant chercher, de bon matin, le journal dans la boîte aux lettre, elle reçut sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard.

Holly était aux anges. Enfin une échappatoire à cette vie monotone et ennuyeuse, se présentait à elle !

La jeune Potter l'avait toujours su. Elle était unique et personne, pas même les Dursley ne l'empêcheraient de réaliser sa destiné.

Ce matin là, elle était revenue dans la cuisine, sa lettre de Poudlard dans la main, et avait déclaré aux Dursley qu'elle ne comptait pas aller au collège de son quartier, mais bel et bien à Poudlard la grande école de sorcellerie qui lui avait envoyé, le matin même, sa lettre d'acceptation.

Holly n'avait été que moyennement surprise par le fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle s'attendait en quelque sorte depuis qu'elle était petite, à quelque chose dans ce genre là. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, que les valeurs et les principes qu'essayaient de lui inculquer les Dursley ne lui convenaient pas, que sa place était ailleurs.

Et aujourd'hui que cette certitude était bien fondée, elle n'allait pas laisser Pétunia et Vernon décider de son avenir.

Elle allait à Poudlard et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

La réaction des Dursley avait été très amusante pour la jeune brune.

Vernon avait lâché sa tasse de café, qui alla, avec grand fracas, droit s'écraser au sol, et Pétunia avait laissé tomber sa poêle sous le coup de la terreur. Dudley, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas sillé, et continuait à avaler goulument ses tranches de bacon et ses œufs comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu-que…. Essaya d'articuler Vernon.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, j'irai à Poudlard cette année.

Il y eu un bref moment de silence pendant lequel aucun son, à l'exception des bruits de mastication de Dudley, ne se fit entendre dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive.

Pétunia se laissa tomber sur les genoux, une expression de totale terreur au visage.

-Elle est comme eux Vernon ! Elle est comme eux ! cria Pétunia en fondant en larmes. Ce n'était pas assez qu'elle soit son portrait craché ! Il a fallu qu'elle soit aussi un monstre comme sa mère !

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Holly le sentait.

-Mais quand cesserez vous, toi et tes semblables de me hanter ?! s'insurgea t-elle encore. Disparais ! Hors de ma vue ! Va t-en dans ton école de monstre et reste-y ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !

Holly se contenta d'observer sa tante et d'hocher brièvement la tête, le visage grave, pas le moins du monde ébranlée par les paroles cruelles de sa tante.

-Bien.

La petite fille tourna le dos à ses tuteurs et se dirigea vers le placard en dessous de l'escalier qui était devenu sa chambre quand les Dursley l'avaient accueilli chez eux, y prit son sac d'école, qui n'était qu'un vieux sac en toile ayant longtemps appartenu à Dudley, y fourra à la hâte, quelques vêtements et les quelques objets ayant de la valeur à ses yeux, à savoir un vieux bloc-notes usé, un crayon, une gomme et sa lettre de Poudlard.

Elle sortit ensuite de sa « chambre » et sans même le moindre regard derrière elle, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit de la maison qui la retenait prisonnière depuis 11 ans.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Holly poussa du pied pour se balancer un peu plus fort sur la balançoire.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait quitté le domicile des Dursley et elle se trouvait maintenant dans le parc de son quartier.

Elle laissa la balançoire sur laquelle elle se trouvait, perdre de la vitesse et s'arrêter doucement.

Et maintenant…..Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je n'ai nulle part ou aller et la rentrée à Poudlard ne commencera que dans plusieurs jours. Sans compter que je n'ai pas les fournitures nécessaires pour y aller.

Holly soupira bruyamment.

J'aurais du y penser plus tôt, avant de partir de chez les Dursley en coup de vent.

Une légère brise matinale vint lui caresser les cheveux, faisant voler au passage, ses longues mèches noires sur ses yeux émeraude. Elle remit en place une mèche derrière son oreille et sentit soudain un petit mouvement à ses pieds.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le sol et découvrit un petit écureuil à la fourrure brune, frottant légèrement sa tête contre ses chevilles.

Holly s'abaissa et prit le petit écureuil dans se mains et le porta à ses joues. La fourrure du petit animal était douce et chaude.

-Tu es venu me réconforter, n'est ce pas ?

L'écureuil émit un petit couinement approbatif.

Holly avait toujours eu, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, la faculté de comprendre les sentiments des animaux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle y arrivait, ni pourquoi elle seule pouvait le faire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que ça lui était venu comme ça, un jour qu'elle était au zoo avec les Dursley, et ou elle avait été capable de comprendre et de parler avec un gigantesque serpent.

Les serpents étaient d'ailleurs les seuls animaux avec lesquels elle pouvait converser comme avec des êtres humains. Les autres animaux ne lui transmettaient les sentiments que par une sorte de télépathie. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler directement comme aux serpents.

Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, peut-être son don avait-il un quelconque lien avec le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Holly.

-Ah ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Holly !

La petite fille se leva en sursaut, croyant que l'oncle Vernon l'avait retrouvé pour l'empêcher de partir pour Poudlard.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler l'homme en face d'elle et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son oncle. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était gigantesque !

Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit-il. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, mais tu as les cheveux de ton père.

-Qu-qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom et que me voulez-vous? demanda t-elle, méfiante et pas le moins du monde rassuré par la carrure du géant.

L'homme lui afficha un énorme sourire.

-Je suis venu pour t'emmener avec moi.

La petite fille recula d'un pas. Une des choses utile que lui avait apprise sa tante Pétunia était qu'elle ne devait jamais, au grand jamais suivre un inconnu, même si ce dernier assurait la connaitre.

-Laissez-moi tranquille sinon j'appelle la Police !

-Oh mais non ! N'aie pas peur ! Je m'appelle Hagrid et je suis le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard ! la rassura t-il.

Les yeux émeraude d'Holly brillèrent pendant quelques secondes puis se ravisèrent et reprirent leur teinte sombre et froide.

-Prouvez-le. Vous auriez très bien pu intercepter ma lettre et la lire avant moi. Rajouta-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Le géant soupira et eu un petit rire nerveux.

-Aussi méfiante que ton père, à ce que je vois. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes.

Il sortit un parapluie rose de son manteau et le pointa vers un banc du parc. Il y eut un éclair violet, une détonation comme un pétard qui explose et à la place du banc, se trouva bientôt un arbre d'au moins 2 mètres.

Holly écarquilla les yeux. C'était de la magie ! Cet homme venait juste de faire de la magie et juste sous ses yeux en plus !

-Alors ? Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda t-il.

La petite fille hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien. Au fait ! J'ai failli oublier ! Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Holly, dit le géant. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même.

Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie. Holly l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert: « Joyeux anniversaire Holly ».

De sa vie, la petite fille n'avait jamais eu de gâteau d'anniversaire.

Holly leva les yeux vers le géant.

-Merci…... balbutia-elle les yeux embués de larmes. C'est la … la première fois qu'on m'offre un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Le géant sembla pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de la petite fille et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

Heureusement pour lui, Holly semblait s'être ressaisie et essuyait déjà d'un revers de main, les quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Dîtes ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur…..mes parents…. ? demanda Holly. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais rien dis sur eux…et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais complètement que ma mère était une sorcière.

-COMMENT ?! ILS NE T'ONT RIEN DIS ?! s'écria Hagrid.

Holly fit « non » de la tête et regarde le géant, dans l'espoir qu'il en sache plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

-COMMENT CES MOLDUS ONT-ILS OSES !

-Moldus ?

-Un Moldu, dit Hagrid, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et manque de chance, tu as grandi dans la plus incroyable famille de Moldus que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

Holly acquiesça.

-Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux, mais je ne pourrai pas tout dire, il y a de trop grands mystères derrière tout cela. Toute l'histoire commence à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle... c'est vraiment incroyable que tu n'aies jamais entendu son nom alors que, dans notre monde, chacun connaît...

-Connaît qui ? demanda Holly.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup prononcer son nom quand je peux l'éviter. Personne n'aime ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nom d'une gargouille, Holly ! Tout le monde a encore peur. Ah, bougre de diable, c'est tellement difficile ! Voilà: il y a eu un jour un sorcier qui... qui a mal tourné... Très, très mal tourne... Pire que ça, même. Pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de pire. Il s'appelait...

Hagrid avala sa salive, mais aucun nom ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire ? suggéra Holly.

-Non, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit. .. Bon, allons-y, il s'appelait... Voldemort.

Tout le corps du e géant fut parcourut d'un frisson.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, dit-il. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, ce... ce sorcier a commencé à chercher des adeptes. Et il a réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres voulaient simplement profiter de son pouvoir, parce que, des pouvoirs, il en avait ! C'était une sombre époque, Holly. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers ou les sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien... Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistaient... mais il les tuait. Et d'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Je crois bien que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à l'école, pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas. Ton père et ta mère étaient d'excellents sorciers. Toujours premiers de la classe à Poudlard, à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants ! Le mystère, c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a attendu si longtemps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp... sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de Dumbledore pour avoir quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Ténèbres. Et puis il a fini par croire qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre... ou alors, il voulait simplement se débarrasser d'eux. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, le jour d'Halloween, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tous les trois. Tu avais à peine un an. Il est arrivé devant votre maison et... et...

Hagrid sortit soudain un mouchoir à pois très sale et se moucha en faisant un bruit de corne de brume.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il, mais c'est tellement triste... Je connaissais ton papa et ta maman et c'étaient les gens les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer... Enfin, c'est comme ça... Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués. Ensuite—et c'est là qu'est le vrai mystère—il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Il voulait sans doute faire le travail jusqu'au bout, ou alors il aimait tuer tout simplement. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre, toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre, Holly. Personne n'a jamais pu lui échapper parmi ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer, personne sauf toi. Et pourtant, il a supprimé quelques-uns des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque, les McKinnon, les Bones, les Prewett. Mais toi qui n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as survécu.

Après les explications d'Hagrid, tous était devenu clair pour Holly. Les cauchemars qu'elles faisaient depuis qu'elle était toute petite sur un éclair de lumière verte et un rire cruel, toutes ces nuits passée à se réveiller en sursaut, elle savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar, mais plutôt un souvenir. Oui, un souvenir de cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween…

Hagrid la regarda avec tristesse.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé à Vol... enfin, je veux dire à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Bonne question, Holly. Il a tout simplement disparu. Il s'est volatilisé la nuit même où il a essayé de te tuer. Ce qui ajoute encore à ta réputation. Qu'est-il devenu, lui qui semblait au sommet de sa puissance ? Mystère. Certains disent qu'il est mort. A mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. D'autres pensent qu'il est toujours quelque part à attendre son heure, mais je n'y crois pas non plus. Ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à lui sont revenus de notre côté. Certains avaient été plongés dans une sorte de transe. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réussi à s'arracher à lui s'il était revenu. La plupart d'entre nous croient qu'il est toujours vivant, mais qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs. Il est trop faible pour continuer. Il y a en toi quelque chose qui l'a détruit, Holly. Cette nuit-là, il s'est passé un phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, personne ne le sait, mais tu as réussi à le réduire à rien.

Il y eu un bref moment de silence pendant lequel Holly tentait d'ingurgiter toutes les nouvelles informations fournies par le maitre des clés de Poudlard.

-Oh zut ! J'ai failli oublier la lettre pour Dumbledore ! s'écria Hagrid en sortant d'une de ses poches un parchemin et une plume et en y griffonnant un message.

-Qui est Dumbledore ?

-Albus Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard, dit-il en sortant d'une autre de ses poches un hibou et en lui donnant la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire.

Le hibou s'envola ensuite dans le ciel, la lettre d'Hagrid entre les pattes.

-Voila ! Maintenant Dumbledore sera au courant que je t'ai retrouvé. Il n'y a plus qu'à aller à Londres et acheter tes affaires d'école.

-Mais, Hagrid, je n'ai pas d'argent et je doute que mon oncle et ma tante veuillent payer pour mes études à Poudlard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu crois donc que tes parents ne t'on rien laissés ?

-Mais leur maison a été détruite…..

-Ils ne gardaient pas leur or à la maison. On va commencer par s'arrêter chez Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers. Tu viens, on y va.

La jeune fille acquiesça et pendant qu'Hagrid s'occupait de lui porter son sac, elle reporta son attention sur l'écureuil qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

-Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? chuchota t-elle au petit animal.

Ce dernier se contenta, pour toute réponse, de sauter des mains de la petite fille et de remonter dans son arbre. Elle le vit entrer dans un petit trou dans l'écorce de l'arbre et en ressortir, quelques secondes plus tard, en compagnie d'une femelle écureuil de deux petits.

-Je vois, dit-elle, tu as une famille à protéger. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors, et à bientôt peut-être.

Et elle quitta le parc avec Hagrid, en direction de Londres et de ses rues animés et pleines de passants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre****:** Holly Potter, la sorcière qui ne souriait jamais.

**Auteur:** Moon55555

**Propriété****:** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'en inspirer.

* * *

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

-On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.

Le géant désigna un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

Hagrid laissa Holly devant la boutique et cette dernière y entra, un peu intimidée de devoir entrer seule dans une boutique de sorciers.

Après avoir poussé la porte de la boutique, son regard se perdit sur les différentes robes de sorciers exposées sur des mannequins qui pendaient même, pour certains, du plafond. Elles étaient tellement nombreuses et il y avait un nombre tellement varié de couleur que la petite fille en eu un peu le vertige.

Tandis qu'Holly admirait une robe sertie de ce qu'elle supposa être des diamants, pendu eu plafond, son corps entra en collision avec une surface dure et chaude qui la fit basculer en arrière. Holly tomba en laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur quand son dos entra en contact avec le sol dur et froid de la boutique.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Draco Malfoy attendait qu'on lui remette sa robe de sorcier depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et le jeune blond commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il était le seul client dans la boutique et pourtant sa robe tardait excessivement à arriver ! Le blond pouvait presque sentir la colère et l'exaspération monter en lui tandis que les minutes défilaient une par une.

Aussi lorsqu'on entra en collision avec lui, le blond était-il sur le point de se retourner et de passer ses nerfs sur la personne qui avait osé le bousculer quand ses mots se perdirent soudain dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux onyx entrèrent en contact avec ceux de la jeune fille devant lui. Les puits profonds qu'étaient ses yeux émeraude lui coupèrent totalement le souffle. Comment des yeux pouvaient-ils être d'un vert aussi flamboyant et dégager en même temps une telle froideur ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée mais une chose était néanmoins sûre, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient vraiment uniques et le jeune blond n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Il remarqua ensuite la blancheur de sa peau qui contrastait singulièrement avec sa longue chevelure couleur de jais et ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses à souhait.

Il se senti rapidement rougir quand il remarqua qu'il fixait la belle inconnue depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'effet qu'elle venait juste de provoquer sur le jeune blond ni les joues légèrement rosies du garçon, et avait nonchalamment entreprit de se remettre debout.

-Ah…..euh….est ce que ça va ? s'empressa t-il de demander, en semblant enfin sortir de sa transe et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La jeune fille regarda pendant quelque instant, perplexe, la main que lui tendait le garçon puis sembla enfin se décider et la pris dans la sienne et s'en aida pour se relever.

Draco tira à lui la jeune fille mais ne calcula pas assez sa force et leur visages se retrouvèrent bientôt à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, chacun pouvant sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre, sur sa peau.

Draco sentit ses joues devenir encore plus écarlates et il lâcha brusquement la main de la jeune inconnue. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'une fille et il se sentait très embarrassé, surtout avec ces magnifiques yeux émeraude qui le regardaient avec une telle intensité que son cœur en faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

-Désolé…, dit-elle toujours aussi placide, Je ne regardais pas devant moi….j'aurais du faire plus attention….

Le visage de la jeune fille ne laissait trahir aucune émotion, ce qui déconcertait pas mal Draco qui commençait vraiment à se demander si la jeune fille se rendait compte de sa présence ou non.

Il était sur le point de lui demander son nom quand Madame Guipure, une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve, entra dans la boutique par l'arrière salle, une poignée de robe noir dans les mains.

-Tenez la voici ! dit-elle en tendant à Draco sa robe de sorcier et en lui désignant un tabouret pour qu'il se mette debout dessus et qu'une autre sorcière lui ajuste sa longue robe. Nous étions en rupture de stock mais nous venons juste de nous faire livrer.

Puis en remarquant la jeune fille aux côtés de Draco.

-C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite ? demanda-t-elle avant même que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Madame Guipure l'installa sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier noire dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

-Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ? demanda Draco, content que la jeune fille aille peut-être au même collège que lui.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête.

La jeune fille semblait complètement désintéressée par le garçon et ne semblait porter qu'une attention minime à ce dernier.

Draco sembla le remarquer et essaya d'attirer son attention en lui étalant ses connaissances sur le collège qu'ils allaient tous deux fréquenter à la rentré, sur le Quidditch et sur la maison des Serpentard qu'il était quasiment sûr d'intégrer.

La jeune fille ne prenait que très rarement part à la discussion et uniquement par des « ah… » ou des « Hmmm…. ».

Draco se prit à penser que la jeune fille n'était décidément pas très bavarde, mais quand ils en vinrent malencontreusement, à parler d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, son attitude changea et la lassitude disparut de son visage tandis qu'il crut apercevoir dans les pupilles de la jeune fille, quelque chose comme de la gratitude et du respect. Ainsi les paroles désobligeantes qu'il comptait adresser au géant ne purent sortir de sa bouche, tandis qu'il resta silencieux à admirer le visage maintenant détendue de sa voisine. Il aurait tous donné pour qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux aussi attendris.

-Et voilà, c'est fait, ma petite, interrompit Madame Guipure.

La jeune fille sauta du tabouret, paya sa robe et était sur le point de sortir de la boutique.

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard !, eu tout juste le temps de dire Draco avant qu'elle ne saisisse la poignée de la porte, hoche la tête une dernière fois dans sa direction, faisant voler au passage quelques unes de ses mèches noires, et sorte de la boutique de Madame Guipure.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda le géant.

Holly releva les yeux de la glace que lui avait achetée Hagrid et qu'elle mangeait lentement depuis un bon quart d'heure.

-Rien de spécial…, répondit calmement Holly.

Elle repensa soudain au garçon au teint pâle qu'elle avait vu chez Madame Guipure.

-Hmmm…..A part peut-être que j'ai rencontré un garçon, dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, qui allait lui aussi à Poudlard….Il était un peu trop bavard à mon gout….mais sinon…..à part ça...ça va…..confia t-elle à Hagrid.

-Il allait lui aussi à Poudlard ? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit dessus ? demanda Hagrid content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation qui puisse enfin faire lever les yeux de sa glace à la jeune fille.

-Oh pas grand-chose….il a surtout parlé du fait qu'il voulait être à Serpentard et pas à Poufsouffle….C'est quoi au juste Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?

-Ce sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. En tout, il y en a quatre. Mais mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple.

-Vol... pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui était à Poudlard ?

-Oui, il y a bien des années.

-Hmm…dit Holly songeuse….Alors je crois que je préférerais mille fois être à Poufsouffle…

Hagrid éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dire aussi explicitement qu'il voudrait être à Poufsouffle ! dit-t-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Oh ce n'est rien….. c'est juste que tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle. Mais bon, ne te fie pas aux ragots, la majorité des anciens directeur de Poudlard venait tous de Poufsouffle !

-Dumbledore aussi ?

-Non, notre cher directeur vient de Griffondor, un des seuls d'ailleurs.

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

Hagrid offrit entre temps une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage, la tête sous l'aile, comme cadeau d'anniversaire à Holly. Cette dernière, qui n'avait jamais reçut de cadeau d'anniversaire lui était infiniment reconnaissante et ne cessa de le remercier pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: « Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

Avec l'aide de Mr Ollivander, Holly réussit à choisir la baguette qui lui convenait et fut surprise d'apprendre que le sorcier qui l'avait privé de ses parents, possédait la baguette jumelle à la sienne.

Leurs achats enfin finis, Hagrid accompagna Holly jusqu'au train qui devait la ramener chez les Dursley prétextant que tout se passerait bien avec eux compte tenu du fait qu'il leur avait rendu un petite « visite » de courtoisie avant d'être allé la chercher pour l'emmener faire ses achats pour Poudlard. Enfin, le géant lui donna une enveloppe.

-Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit-il. 1er septembre, gare de King's Cross, tout est écrit sur le billet. Si jamais tu as un autre problème avec les Dursley, envoie-moi une lettre avec ta chouette. Elle saura où me trouver. A bientôt, Holly.

Puis le train s'ébranla et commença à prendre de la vitesse, laissant Holly se diriger vers la maison du 4 Privet Drive, qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre****:** Holly Potter, la sorcière qui ne souriait jamais.

**Auteur:** Moon55555

**Propriété****:** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'en inspirer.

* * *

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Le dernier mois qu'Holly passa chez les Dursley n'eut rien de très amusant. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Dudley avait à présent une queue de cochon en tire bouchon et avait si peur d'elle qu'il ne voulait jamais se trouver dans la même pièce que la jeune brune. Quand aux Dursley, ils ne lui adressaient plus la parole et faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si cela la dérangeait, bien au contraire, un peu de tranquillité pouvait faire beaucoup de bien parfois.

La petite Potter passait donc ses journées dans son placard, en compagnie de sa chouette, qu'elle ne quittait plus et qu'elle avait baptisait Hedwige, un nom trouvé dans un de ses manuels scolaires. Elle avait longtemps hésité à plutôt l'appeler Morgan, mais avait finit par changer d'avis compte tenu du fait que grand nombre de sorcières et de fées maléfiques avaient le même prénom dans les films Moldus. N'ayant rien à faire, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lire et à relire, pendant des heures durant, ses nouveaux manuels, jusqu'à qu'une grande majorité des écrits se grave, lettres par lettres dans sa tête.

Elle avait toujours eu cette faculté de pouvoir apprendre rapidement des textes et les garder en mémoire très longtemps, mais elle avait du, à force de ramener de meilleures notes que Dudley en classe, restreindre ses capacités intellectuelles pour éviter la jalousie des Dursley qui se répercutait souvent par des corvées en plus et des remarques désobligeantes à son égard.

Éventuellement, lassée de sa lecture, elle se prenait au jeu d'essayer les formules contenues dans ses livres de sorcellerie. Au début ce fut très difficile, mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'acharnement à essayer d'attirer une gomme vers elle avec la formule « Accio », Holly eu l'agréable surprise de voir l'objet légèrement bouger puis une lueur d'effroi passa sur son visage quand celle-ci fila comme une flèche vers le mur derrière elle, rasant de quelques millimètres son oreille à une vitesse fulgurante.

Holly écarquilla les yeux en voyant le trou dans le mur que venait de faire la gomme et déglutit lentement. Après ce malheureux échec, elle décida de s'en tenir à des formules relativement faciles comme l'« Allohomora » le « Collaporta » avec lesquels elle s'entraina à ouvrir et à sceller la porte de son placard, histoire de ne pas mourir avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard. Elle passa ensuite à des formules de niveaux un peu plus supérieurs, comme le « Lumos » qui fit prendre à sa baguette magiques, des allures de lampe-torche.

Sans qu'elle s'en eu rendu compte, les jours défilèrent rapidement un par un et le moment tant attendu arriva. Le jour de la rentrée pour Poudlard.

Il avait été décidé que ce serait son oncle, Vernon Dursley, qui l'emmènerait à la gare pour prendre le train qui la mènerait vers Poudlard.

Le jour tant attendu, Holly se réveilla deux heures en avances et entreprit de revérifier encore deux ou trois fois le contenu de sa valise avant de sortir de son placard et de remarquer qu'elle n'était même pas encore habillée et qu'elle avait toujours son pyjama blanc à pois rouge sur les épaules.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand l'oncle Vernon fut enfin réveillé et prêt à partir, il découvrit une Holly déterminée et les yeux dans le vague, sa grosse valise dans les bras, assise en face de la porte, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il sortit la voiture du garage et entreprit de rentrer la valise de sa nièce dans le coffre de son auto. La tante Pétunia eut beaucoup de mal, ce matin là, à convaincre Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'asseoir à côté d'Holly, ce qui conforta la jeune Potter dans l'idée que la subite peur de son cousin et l'attitude des Dursley à son égard, avait surement quelque chose à voir avec la fameuse visite de « courtoisie » dont Hagrid lui avait parlé.

Après une demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Londres et son oncle l'abandonna, son chariot dans les mains, entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, prétextant être occupé et devoir emmener rapidement Dudley à l'hôpital pour lui faire enlever sa queue en tire-bouchon.

Debout, toute seule, au milieu de la foule de passants qui se pressaient pour prendre leur train, Holly n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'y avait pas de voie entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, hors c'était là que devait, d'après le billet que lui avait remit Hagrid, se trouver la voie 9 ¾.

Elle tenta de se renseigner auprès d'un ou deux employés de la gare qui l'envoyèrent paitre, prétextant qu'elle était folle et qu'aucune voie 9 ¾ n'existait dans cette gare.

La jeune fille commençait un peu à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière elle.

-La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.

Holly fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle d'Holly. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou.

La jeune fille resta à les contempler pendant quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une famille entière possédant des cheveux roux.

Le cœur battant, Holly alla se placer derrière eux avec son propre chariot et décida de les suivre. Elle était suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demanda la mère des quatre garçons.

-9 ¾, dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier.

Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10, Holly l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu.

-Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.

-Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ?

-Désolée, mon chéri.

-C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi...

Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière, sans qu'Holly comprenne comment il s'y était pris.

-Excusez-moi, dit alors Holly d'une voix mal assurée, qui 'était pas habituée à parler avec des inconnus.

-Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes mains et des taches de rousseur.

-C'est... c'est ça, dit Holly et je ... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron.

-Euh... oui, d'accord... dit Holly.

Elle fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide.

Elle s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculée par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penchée sur son chariot, elle se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Elle n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Elle continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: « Poudlard Express—11 heures ». En regardant derrière elle, Holly vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9 ¾ ». Elle avait réussi à trouver son train.

Un grand brouhaha régnait sur le quai. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Holly poussa son chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre.

Holly se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où elle trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Elle posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur du wagon, puis elle essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais elle ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.

-On peut t'aider ? demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'elle avait suivis à travers la barrière.

Holly hocha vivement la tête.

-Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main.

Les jumeaux l'aidèrent à s'installer avec sa valise dans un coin du compartiment libre.

-Merci, dit Holly en relevant d'un doigt, une mèche de cheveux de son front qui lui était retombée sur les yeux…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'avait Holly sur le front.

-Ça alors ! s'exclama l'autre frère, ce ne serait pas...

-Si, c'est sûrement elle, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Holly.

-Quoi ? demanda cette celle-ci exaspérée pas le manège des deux jumeaux.

-Holly Potter, dirent en chœur les deux frères.

Holly regarda les deux jumeaux, dubitative.

-Oui c'est bien moi, répondit Holly. Pourquoi ?

Les deux frères la regardèrent bouche bée et Holly se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Puis, à son grand soulagement, une voix retentit à la porte du wagon.

-Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ?

-On arrive, M'man.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Holly, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de redescendre sur le quai.

Holly s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre. A demi-caché, elle pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vu. La mère venait de sortir son mouchoir. Elle observa, amusée, quand cette dernière essaya de frotter le nez du plus jeune des quatre frères qui essayait de se dérober, mais en vain.

L'ainé des frères, Percy, rejoignit bientôt la joyeuse famille aux cheveux roux, mais ne resta pas très longtemps, prétextant qu'il devait se rendre dans la cabine des préfets au plus vite.

-Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ? dit l'un des jumeaux.

Holly se blottit un peu plus dans son coin pour être sûr qu'ils ne le voient pas.

-La mignonne petite brune qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Celle avec les yeux verts ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

Holly se sentit vaguement rougir tandis qu'elle essayait de se recroqueviller un peu plus dans son siège.

-C'est qui ?

-Holly Potter !

Holly entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille.

-Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, cette pauvre fille n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. Comment tu sais que c'est elle, Fred ?

-Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair.

-Pauvre petite, pas étonnant qu'elle soit toute seule, je me disais bien. Elle était tellement poli quand elle m'a demandé où se trouvait le quai.

-Tu crois qu'elle se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Leur mère devint soudain grave.

-Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.

Un sifflet retentit.

-Dépêchez-vous, dit la mère.

Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon. Percy, l'aîné, était déjà parti s'installer en tête du train. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

Les jumeaux dirent au revoir à leur petite sœur en lui promettant de lui envoyer un hibou, ou éventuellement, un siège des toilettes de Poudlard.

Leur mère s'indigna et les jumeaux se défendirent en assurant que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais leur airs faussement innocents firent penser à Holly que peut-être n'étaient-ils plus sérieux qu'ils n'auraient voulu le faire croire.

Le train s'ébranla. Holly vit la mère des garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que la petite sœur, pleurant et riant à la fois, courait le long du quai pour suivre le wagon.

Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Holly regarda la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Holly éprouvait un intense sentiment d'excitation. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra.

-La place est libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face d'Holly. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Holly hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Holly puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Il avait toujours une tache noire sur le bout du nez.

-Hé, Ron.

Les jumeaux étaient de retour.

-On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

-D'accord, marmonna Ron.

-Holly, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment.

-C'est vrai que tu es Holly Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la...

Il pointa le doigt vers le front d'Holly. Celle-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Oui, dit Holly, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.

-Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.

-Eh ben, dis donc...

Il fixa Holly pendant quelques instants puis, comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Holly vit dans son nouveau compagnon de cabine, une opportunité de se faire un premier ami. Après tout, Ron avait l'air d'être un garçon très gentil et pas une brute épaisse comme Dudley et il ne lui était pas aussi antipathique que le garçon qu'elle avait rencontrée sur le chemin de Traverse et qui semblait croire que juste parce qu'il était de sang pur, il avait le droit de se proclamer supérieur aux autres.

-Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Holly qui s'intéressait autant à Ron que Ron à elle.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

-Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie.

Les Weasley étaient certainement l'une de ces vieilles familles de sorciers auxquelles faisait allusion le garçon au visage pâle qu'elle avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?

-Horribles, répondit Holly. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers.

-Cinq, rectifia Ron.

Son visage s'était soudain assombri.

-Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés, ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet.

-Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Holly, se rappelant vaguement avoir entendu le frère de Ron se vanter d'être Préfet.

-C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Ron. Une sorte de pion... Tu ne savais pas ça ?

-Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, confessa Holly.

-Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette magique de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.

-Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, comme s'il avait eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et il détourna la tête.

Holly ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fallu se sentir honteux de n'avoir pas les moyens d'acheter un hibou. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu d'argent jusqu'au mois dernier et elle raconta à Ron qu'elle devait se contenter de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley que sa tante rafistolait pour les rendre à sa taille.

-Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

-Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admiratif. Je pensais que tu serais la dernière à...

-Désolé…..je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit Holly. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûre que je serai la plus mauvaise élève de ma classe.

-Oh non, dit Ron d'un ton rassurant. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite.

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

-Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Holly, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. Ron, les oreilles à nouveau écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches.

Holly avait toujours eu un penchant pour les sucreries, un très gros penchant même, et pour une fois qu'elle avait les poches pleines d'argent, elle était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres de chocolat qu'il lui plairait.

Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Comme elle ne voulait rien manquer, elle acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'Holly revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette.

-Tu as aussi faim que ça ? dit Ron.

-Je suis affamée, dit Holly en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille.

Ron était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.

-Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.

Holly regarda le sandwich que Ron avait dans les mains. Cela n'avait pas l'air aussi dégoutant que pensait croire le garçon. Après tout, les Dursley l'avaient habituée à pire, en matière de nourriture.

-Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre ce qui te plaira, lui proposa t-elle.

-Il ne faut surtout pas manger ça, c'est tout sec, dit Ron. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup le temps de faire la cuisine, nous sommes cinq enfants à la maison.

-Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa Holly, ravie de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?

-Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa.

-La carte ?

-Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes, Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple.

Holly ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouille et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore.

-C'est lui, Dumbledore ? s'exclama Holly.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tiens, passe-moi un autre Chocogrenouille, j'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque.

Holly retourna la carte et lut:

-« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ACTUEL DIRECTEUR DU COLLEGE POUDLARD. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »

Holly regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfaite de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.

-Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste là toute la journée, dit Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection.

Ron regarda avec envie la pile de Chocogrenouilles qui attendaient d'être ouverts.

-Vas-y, sers-toi, dit Holly, Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? demanda Ron, étonné. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Holly vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Ron avait beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles qu'à regarder les portraits des sorcières et sorciers célèbres mais Holly, elle, n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, elle trouva les cartes de Hengist, de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Elle s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.

Ron prit une dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.

-Beuârk ! S'exclama-t-il. Du chou de Bruxelles !

Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les Dragées surprises. Holly tomba sur divers parfums, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Elle eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et que Ron refusa de toucher. C'était une dragée au poivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu qu'Holly avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.

Il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud, auquel ils répondirent qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu dans leu compartiment. Le garçon s'en alla chercher son crapaud dans un autre compartiment.

Holly se sentait à présent totalement à l'aise avec Ron. Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle n'avait jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

A un certain moment, Ron essaya de montrer à Holly un sortilège en essayant de rendre Croûtard, son gros rat feignard, jaune canari. Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit la fille.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

-On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron.

Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.

-Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, dit-il, allons y:

_Soleil, jonquille et canari, _

_Que ce gros gras rat gris _

_En jaune soit colorié _

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds. _

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

-C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre souffle.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.

-Moi, c'est Holly Potter, dit Holly.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle.

-Ah bon ? dit Holly, abasourdie.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit Hermione. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.

-J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, dit Ron un rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise. Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas.

Holly commençait un peu à plaindre le garçon. Vivre avec des jumeaux aussi survoltés sournois que Fred et George Weasley ne devait vraiment pas être de tous repos.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? demanda Holly.

-L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Ron. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.

-Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ?

-Gryffondor, dit Ron.

Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit.

-Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Vol... je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard ?

-C'était il y a très longtemps.

Ron se laissa aller contre la banquette. La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.

-On dirait que le bout des moustaches de Croûtard a un peu jauni, dit Holly pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes frères aînés, depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ?

Elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait bien devenir un sorcier une fois ses diplômes en poche.

-Charlie est en Roumanie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts. A propos de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans La Gazette du sorcier, mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les Moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre.

Holly ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

-Rien, ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle tellement. Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup.

Holly retourna dans sa tête la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle commençait à ressentir un frisson de crainte ainsi qu'une vive colère chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait avoir peur ou au contraire chercher à se venger du sorcier maléfique.

-C'est quoi, ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? demanda Ron.

Holly se rappelait en avoir vaguement entendue parler, avec Hagrid et le garçon du chemin de Traverse, mais elle savait toujours pas grand-chose sur ce jeu qui fascinait tant les sorciers.

-Heu... Je ne connais pas les équipes, avoua Holly.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau jeu du monde !

Il entreprit alors de lui en expliquer les règles, les quatre balles en jeu, les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il lui raconta les plus beaux matches qu'il avait vus en compagnie de ses frères et lui décrivit en détail le balai volant qu'il aurait aimé acheter s'il avait eu assez d'argent pour ça. Il était en train de lui expliquer les aspects les plus complexes du jeu lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre****:** Holly Potter, la sorcière qui ne souriait jamais.

**Auteur:** Moon55555

**Propriété****:** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'en inspirer.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **J'ai été un peu obligée de réécrire quelques parties du livre, mais je vous promet que ce n'est que pour les premiers chapitres. Pour tout vous dire, je m'étais moi même fixée dès le départ que seul les trois premiers chapitres seraient centrés sur la véritable histoire de Rowling, et d'ailleurs ça me gênait un peu de devoir réécrire pratiquement mot pour mot le tome, mais bon comme c'est une version féminine d'Harry, j'y étais un peu contrainte. En ce qui concerne les sentiments des personnages, je vous promets qu'ils seront plus présents dans les prochains chapitres. Et pour la partie concernant le titre, Holly n'a pas une seule fois sourit depuis le début de l'histoire, pas même avec Ron. Pour mieux comprendre c'est comme si Holly ressemblait beaucoup à Luna Lovegood au niveau attitude. Mais en beaucoup moins flippante, je vous rassure !

Désolé si le chapitre est un peu court, mais je suis en pleine révision de mon Brevet Blanc et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi (surtout que ma mère ne veut pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas fini d'apprendre ces foutus repères d'histoire-Géographie !)

* * *

-Hé Draco ! Je te parle ! s'époumona une voix exaspérée.

Le blond qui avait son menton sur sa main et regardait depuis un bon quart d'heure le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train, se retourna vers son interlocuteur, mécontent qu'on l'ai sortit de sa douce rêverie ayant fort à faire avec une certaine brune qui monopolisait ses pensées et ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa tête depuis un mois déjà.

Ses yeux couleur argent rencontrèrent ceux auburn, ombragés par la colère et l'exaspération de son ami d'enfance Blaise Zabini qui semblait en ce moment, contrarié par l'attitude du blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Blaise ? répondit le blond en soupirant.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Blaise ?_ mimiqua le métis faisant se froncer les sourcils du blond. Je vais te le dire moi ! Ca fait une paye que je t'appelle mais _monsieur_ est trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre et à soupirer et comme une gamine en manque d'amour. Alors je pense que ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander _qu'est ce qu'il y a_ ?!

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. D'une certaine manière son meilleur ami avait raison car cela faisait un mois qu'il soupirait et se morfondait comme une gamine ayant eu son premier chagrin d'amour. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce mois sans la voir avait été surement l'un des plus longs de sa vie, et la brunette lui manquait atrocement.

Le jeune blond n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment une personne qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, pouvait lui faire un tel effet et lui procurer un tel sentiment de manque. C'était totalement incompréhensible! Rajoutez à cela qu'il avait passé des journées durant à maudire sa stupidité car il avait totalement omit de demander son nom à la belle inconnue !

Le seul rayon d'espoir dans tout cela était qu'il avait encore la possibilité de la revoir à Poudlard, et il n'avait jamais été autant reconnaissant envers sa mère d'avoir empêché son père de l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Il avait même tenu à arriver 45 minutes plus tôt pour être sûr de ne pas la rater lorsqu'elle embarquerait dans le train de Poudlard, mais ces minutes passées à faire le guet devant les portes du train n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits et aucune brune aux yeux verts ne s'était montré jusqu'à que son père lui intime de vite rentrer dans le train avant que celui ne se mette en marche. Et maintenant il devait se faire à l'idée que peut-être …

Le poing du blond se referma brutalement à cette idée.

Que peut-être la fille qui avait hanté ses rêves depuis un mois, n'était pas venue…

Draco soupira une énième fois.

-Tu vois ! Tu recommence ! reprit de plus belle Blaise en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami. Et ose me dire maintenant que j'ai tort !

-C'est rien laisse tomber…Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire au fait ? répondit Draco en essayant de changer de sujet, ce qui apparemment eu l'avantage de marcher, car les yeux auburn de Blaise reprirent une teinte plus lumineuse.

-J'étais en train de te dire que les rouquins Weasley sont en train de faire passer une rumeur dans tout le train, comme quoi Holly Potter aurait embarquée et serait, en ce moment même, dans le même train que nous.

Le blond leva un sourcil intéressé. Holly Potter ? Son père lui en avait parlé une ou deux fois. C'était la fille qui avait survécu à Vous-savez-qui, si sa mémoire était bonne. Apparemment personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait ni ou elle se trouvait cachée durant toutes ces années.

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois. Alors comme ça la « survivante » était dans le même train que lui. Cette première année à Poudlard n'allait surement pas le décevoir.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda le métis.

-Dit….ça te dirais d'aller voir si la rumeur est vraie?

-Désolé mais très peu pour moi, répondit le métis en haussant négligemment les épaules. Et puis de toute façon on a une année entière pour la voir. Non je vais plutôt aller faire un tour dans le deuxième wagon, il parait que l'autre crétin de Lee Jordan aurait amené une tarentule. Bon je te laisse je vais aller voir ça de plus près !

Draco observa son meilleur ami se lever et se diriger vers la porte de leur compartiment.

-Tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! lança-t-il à Blaise.

-Ouais, ouais. Tu me raconteras…..lui répondit la voix du métis déjà au loin.

Draco se leva à son tour, en murmurant au passage que son meilleur ami n'avait décidément pas le sens des priorités, et se dirigea vers les autres wagons, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, deux brutes épaisses qui lui servaient de garde du corps, fouiller les compartiments à la recherche de _cette_ Holly Potter.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Draco commençait à en avoir marre de chercher et commençait à croire que la rumeur était fausse. Après tous, il avait cherché presque de fond en comble tout le train et n'avait trouvé aucune fille ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Il allait abandonner et revenir s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise dans son compartiment, quand il entendit des éclats de voix provenir d'un dernier compartiment, devant eux.

Le blond n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir inspecté ce dernier compartiment. Décidé, il fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre et posa sa paume sur la poignée de porte lui faisant face.

Draco se figea soudain.

D'où il se trouvait il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix plus distinctement qu'avant et étrangement, la plus aiguë des deux lui était familière.

Il prit soudain conscience qu'il s'agissait de la même voix qui l'avait hantée durant toutes ses nuits d'insomnies. La même voix mélodieuse et douce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout réentendre.

Le blond ouvrit à la volé la porte du compartiment et les éclats de voix s'arrêtèrent brusquement.


End file.
